I Hate Everything About you
by Miranda Grace
Summary: RWDM slash. How can Ron and Draco’s relationship continue if they both hate each other? Songfic. One-Shot.


**I Hate Everything ****About**** You**

**Disclaimer: **Three Days Grace owns the song, and J.K. Rowling owns the characters. I basically own nothing except for my elastic band.

**Summary:** RW/DM slash. How can Ron and Draco's relationship continue if they both hate each other?

**A/N:**_ Another Ron/Draco fic! Yay, I finally thought of one! Haha. Oki, I know the song is old, but whatever. Please Read and Review/Flame._

"Malfoy, we can't keep this a secret much longer," a red-head said as a blonde man kissed his neck in the bed the two shared.

"Oh and why not? We've shared this apartment together successfully for a year, nobody knows," Draco Malfoy replied, lying back.

"Harry found one of your shirts lying around here when he last came over. He knew it was yours from the Death Eater raid you pulled a while back."

"Weasley, we do not mention my profession in bed!" Draco said, punching Ron's shoulder, hard.

Ron punched Draco right back. "Whatever Malfoy, if you left right now, I doubt I'd miss you at all."

**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
_**Ginny knocked on Ron's apartment door. She had just graduated and needed a place to stay for the time being because she didn't want to impose on her parents anymore.

"Hi Ginny, how are you?" asked Ron, opening the door wide so Ginny could come in, but she stayed where she was.

He was glad that Draco was out on one of his Death Eater meetings.

"Hello Ron, I'm fine, I was wondering if I could stay here for a while. I'd stay with Hermione, but as you know, she's living with Harry."

"Oh, um, well, Ginny, the thing is..." Ron started, but looked at his sister's hopeful face. "Never mind, of course you can stay here! I have an extra room that you can have."

Ginny smiled and walked into Ron's apartment, Ron sighing as he shut the door.

Later, after Ron had contacted Draco and told him not to home until later, Ron lied on his bed. It was 10 o'clock, and Ron wasn't tired. He looked at the door of his room and saw Draco's blonde hair.

"Hey Ron," Draco said, coming in.

"Hi Draco," Ron smiled. "How was your meeting thing?"

"Ron...I can't tell you that, you're on the Light side," Draco hissed, taking off his shirt.

"I wish you'd stop being a Death Eater, you don't really like being one, do you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I enjoy being a Death Eater?" yelled Draco, slapping Ron.

Ron rubbed his cheek and scowled. He was getting really pissed off at Draco. "Shut up Malfoy, Ginny's living her now!"

And as if on cue, Ginny walked into Ron's room without knocking and screamed. Ron covered her mouth.

"Ginny, be quiet, it's only Malfoy," Ron said.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she asked, breaking free of Ron's hold.

Draco just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

**_Every roommate kept awake  
By every silent scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't missed you yet_**

Ron sighed, Ginny hadn't squealed on him and Draco, but since that night, Draco had become more distant. He had started to think that maybe Draco was pulling away because he wanted to move on.

"Hi Ron," Draco said, sitting next to Ron at the table.

"Hey," Ron said, playing with the handle on his coffee cup.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what, Ron?"

_About how much I've been hating you, _Ron thought. He smiled. "Nothing important, Draco."

**_Only when I stop to think about it_**

"How was your day?" asked Draco at dinner the next night between him and Ron, Ginny was out with her friend Luna Lovegood.

"Just fine, I caught your dear friend Bellatrix," Ron grinned.

"I wish you'd stop being an Auror, I hate that about you."

"Well I wish you'd stop being a Death Eater, that's what I hate about you."

Draco glared at Ron. "Well I guess we'll just continue hating each other. And maybe because we hate each other, we should stop living together."

"Draco...you know you really don't hate me. I don't really hate you, I only hate the Death Eater in you."

"What are you saying?" asked Draco.

"I'm saying, I hate everything about you, but at the same time, I love you," Ron said.

**_  
  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
  
_**Draco was drunk on Fire Whiskey, again, and was using Ron as a punching bag. Of course Ron hit back, but he didn't like doing so. Ron finally managed to wrestle Draco onto the bed, after Draco passed out. Sighing, Ron slid into bed next to him. He looked up to the ceiling, wishing that maybe Draco would leave and let Ron move on, but then again, Ron did love Draco Malfoy. And if Draco left, Ron figured he would indeed miss Draco, even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes.**_  
  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_**

"Ron, you have to tell Harry and Hermione about Malfoy. Hell, you have to tell Mum and Dad about him!" Ginny said as she and her brother ate lunch together.

"Ginny, Mum and Dad already know about me being gay, they don't need to know who my boyfriend is," Ron said, twirling his fork in his hand.

"I can't let you be with him, it goes against everything that is right in the world. Besides, I thought you hated him!"

"Sometimes I do, when I really think about him, I mean really think about him..."

**_Only when I stop to think about it  
  
_**Draco knocked on Ron's room door, the two hadn't talked much since Draco got drunk. Ron opened the door and let Draco in.

"Hey, I'm sorry Ron about last night. I was just pissed off because of our fight that we had," Draco said.

Ron bit his lip. Now would come the useless apologies that the two would share. It always happened after a fight. They both hated it, well at least Ron hated it about Draco, the 'sorry' man. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry for starting it."

Draco grinned and hugged Ron before gently kissing him on the lips. Yes, Ron hated and loved Draco Malfoy at the same time, and enjoyed it.

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

Ron sat on a bench in the park; he was supposed to be meeting Harry and Hermione to tell them about Draco. Draco...how he hated him to the core. He knew that Draco would be thinking about him right now as well, possibly about how much he hated Ron, but Ron couldn't know for sure.

"Hey mate," Harry said, sitting beside Ron, Hermione sitting next to Harry.

"Hi you guys," Ron replied, putting on a fake smile.

"What's up?" asked Hermione.

"I wanted to tell you guys something."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Like I'm gay, and have a boyfriend," Ron replied, thinking of Draco. The only thing that really held them together was the hate.**_  
  
Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know  
  
_**"Draco, I know you hate me, don't deny it," Ron said, one night out of the blue. It was driving Ron crazy thinking about it.

"I don't hate you Ron," Draco replied, thinking Ron was losing his mind.

"Stop lying Malfoy. I hate everything about you, but yet I love you, and I don't know why."

"Fine, yes, I do hate you, but at the same I love you. That's what keeps us together Ron. We have a love/hate relationship, we can't escape it."

"Why do you love me though?"

"Because you're not afraid to act yourself around me. And you're caring; I didn't have that type of love when I was growing up. But then again, I hate that about you as well," Draco said simply.

Ron looked at Draco; things weren't going to be changing anytime soon.

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_**

"God damn it Malfoy, I hate you so much!" Ron yelled, treating a bloody nose that Draco had given him as he sat in the bathroom.

"Yeah, well I hate you more!" yelled Draco back, barging into the room.

One look at Draco's eyes had told Ron differently.

**_  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_**

Draco had just gotten back from a raid with the Death Eaters at some unknown Muggle family household. Ron shook his head; Draco had just pulled off his mask, causing his hair to get mussed.

"What?" asked Draco, noticing that Ron was staring at him.

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you," Ron said, hugging Draco.

"And?" pushed Draco.

"And about how much I hate everything about you."

**_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

**A/N:**_ Oki, sorta crappy, I know. This was a rush job, so yeah. Please Review/Flame appropriately. Thank you._


End file.
